


Hugging It Out (And the Red String)

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Airports, F/M, Future, Hotel Rooms, Hugging, I was trying to write one thing, New York, Senior Week, Something else came out, Soulmates, here you go, police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: When Steve was a toddler, he and another toddler sort of hugged it out in an airport. His father took a picture. It was a reminder of a time when his parents still cared and wanted him around. But of all the things that could have happened during senior week, the last thing Steve expected was to see that same girl he hugged again. Let alone recognize her all these years later.





	Hugging It Out (And the Red String)

**Author's Note:**

> So when I came up with the idea for this story, it was supposed to be something else. But as I wrote, I made this. So, here you go.

            Dinner at casa Harrington had become a think, and it became a thing when Will Byers ate two plates of Steve’s lasagna. The thing was, Will hadn’t been eating food in a while, and the fact that he ate _two plates_ was cause for celebration. It wasn’t that Joyce was a bad cook (which she was, but that was another matter) or that Jonathan couldn’t cook. It was simply the fact that Steve had probed Will to at least _try_ the lasagna. Will’s face had been one of surprise. He told Steve later that most of the food he ate tasted like ash and that the spice Steve had placed on the lasagna had felt like a zap to his taste buds. It had been a great relief to everyone when Will started eating again. So it was almost normal for the Byers to be at Steve’s for dinner. Then El and Hopper would just show up because Steve’s parents weren’t home, and the two had been living on TV dinners. The kids and Nancy weren’t as frequent, but it was normal to have at least half the group visit.

            But cooking for a big group was often a last minute thing because Steve never knew who would show up till before he started cooking. So the others would watch a movie, or someone would help him cook (not Joyce), or one of the kids would bring their Atari. Recently, however, the kids would just explore the house. Steve gave his permission so long as they kept away from his parents’ room. Not that his parents were ever home to care.

            They were nosy little jerks, and Steve had to double check and toss out a few things he never wanted those kids anywhere near. But they found other things to tease Steve about.

            “Dinner!” Steve called into the house, because even the parents and two teens had gotten involved in the _Steve Scavenger Hunt_. “Come and get it!”

            He placed the pasta he had chosen on the table, salads at spots for those who ate salad, and a thing of veggies for those who didn’t. Everyone was coming downstairs, and Steve wondered how he hadn’t noticed them go upstairs. But he shrugged it off as he reached for the sodas he knew the kids liked and getting Hopper and himself a beer. Dustin was downstairs last, gripping a picture.

            “Who is this?” Dustin asked as Steve took the picture.

            The picture was black and white, clearly old, but not too old. And it had been taken from a simple Kodak camera. His father’s Kodak camera. It was when his parents weren’t ashamed to take their son on business trips.

            “That’s me,” Steve grinned as he pointed to the male of the two toddlers in the photo.

            “That’s you?” Mike asked incredulously.

            “I was a cute, toddler,” Steve huffed. “My dad took this photo in an airport. According to them, I had pulled out of my mom’s grip and ran up to another toddler who was running to me and just hugged her. We had never met before. Just hugged it out in an airport like we were best friends. Dad says we hugged for thirty minutes. Mom likes to say he exaggerates, and it had only been a ten minute hug. My dad took the picture after we didn’t let go.”

            “So you didn’t know her?” Lucas asked in confusion.

            “Nope,” he stated. “I was a weird baby. My parents didn’t get the other couple’s name, and we were on different flights. Not like I would recognize her anyways. I mean, we were toddlers.”

            There were hums of agreement as the kids instantly began to dig into the food. Steve just chuckled as he set the picture on the kitchen counter and tried to grab food before the kids took it all.

\------------------------------

            That exchange had been months ago, and the picture had found a new place in Steve’s bedroom. A memory of simpler times when monsters didn’t live in shadows, screams of a dead girl didn’t fill his pool, and nightmares didn’t haunt his sleep. He couldn’t even remember much about it. Just that he hugged someone. Like he had been drawn to her that day in the airport.

            But that thought was in the back of Steve’s mind. He had just graduated high school and was on his way to New York for senior week. Surprisingly enough, he was bunking in a hotel with Tommy H. After Billy slept with Carol, Tommy wasn’t quite as fond of Billy Hargrove, and he went to Steve for help. They’d been friends since they were kids. They understood each other. And Steve was just glad to have his friend back.

            “Single and ready to mingle,” Tommy had teased as they loaded up Steve’s BMW.

            “Yeah,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Sure. Whatever you say. Just don’t get into any fights. There is no way I am going to drag you out of them.”

            “That’s what you say _now_ ,” Tommy grinned back. “But you care too much, Stevie.”

            Tommy was right, not that Steve would ever admit that. If Tommy needed his help, he would be there for his friend. But of course, Tommy _had_ to fall asleep as they were making the drive. They’re in the city and at the hotel in no time, and Steve just kind of slaps Tommy awake. There are several people from their grade already there, checking into their rooms or trying to get a room. Good thing Steve had called ahead.

            “Any ideas for tonight?” Tommy grinned at him.

            “Tina said she booked out a bar,” Steve hummed. “Figured we’d start there. Then spend the rest of the week doing whatever.”

            “Sounds like a plan,” Tommy went to make for the door until Steve grabbed him.

            “Room first,” Steve stated firmly. “Then we can go to the bar. And since I appear the only one of the two of us who knows where this bar is, you’re stuck.”

            Tommy pouted but nodded and let Steve grab their room key. They were at the bar in no time at all.

            “Hey!” Tine greeted them. “Welcome to the party!”

            Steve observed the bar for a moment. The bar area was packed, and so was the dance floor. Several people were making out in different corners and tables. The party was in full swing. And there was something else Steve noticed.     

            “Pretty sure this isn’t just our class,” Steve hummed as he observed the unfamiliar faces.

            “Did you really think we were the only school crashing this place,” Tina grinned. “I may have roped in a few other schools. Give us a little spice since Billy Hargrove has lost his kick.”

            “Billy lost his kick?” Tommy asked incredulously. “Since when?”

            “Billy Hargrove lost his kick among is years ago,” Tina scoffed. “No offense, but at east you had game, Steve. Watching a guy do a keg stand and be declared king because of it is obnoxious. And the guy dropped us girls faster than we could blink. It gets old.”

            This was the first time Steve had heard anything about this. He looked to where Billy Hargrove was perched on a table like a king with several guys from Hawkins. He was eyeing the girls in the room, but none dare approach him.

            “We’ve been spreading a warning about him,” Tina huffed. “But enough about Billy Hargrove. Let’s party. Come on. Meet people.”

            Steve chuckled as Tommy grabbed a beer from a passing tray and made for the dance floor. Steve noticed Carol eye him warily from a corner as he dove into the girls. If Steve knew the couple, they’d get into a fight in his hotel room and make up (or make out) later in the week.

            Steve made for the bar. He was somewhat over Nancy, but he wasn’t really looking for a relationship either, or a fling. Not yet. He got a drink and leaned against the bar, watching the party swing. Billy Hargrove gave him a look and that annoying tongue waggle, but Steve ignored it and swept the crowd.

            Then someone crashed into him.

            “Sorry, sorry,” a female voice spoke as he grabbed the person quickly.

            “No, it’s fine,” Steve offered gently as he helped her up. “Really. I-”

            It was like a jolt shot through him as he locked eyes with the girl. A familiar jolt. One he hadn’t felt since he was a toddler. He stared at her in shock as he took in her eyes, her face.

            “Your-”

            He didn’t get to finish that thought as some drunk guy grabbed the girl by her arm and jerked her out of Steve’s grasp. She looked panicked as the guy moved into her space, and Steve acted without thinking. He grabbed her shoulders, yanked her out of the guys grasp, and shoved her behind himself.

            “Back off, man,” Steve growled.

            “Why?” the guy slurred. “We’re just looking for a good time.”

            “Then I suggest you find someone else,” Steve growled back. “Because she doesn’t have the same intentions.”

            The guy looked ready to say something else, but then Tommy stepped out of nowhere. He put a hand on he guy’s shoulder and glared at the guy.

            “There a problem here, Harrington?” Tommy hissed.

            “There might be,” Steve let his voice turn steely.

            The guy was drunk, but he was smart enough to back off. Tommy gave Steve a nod and disappeared back into the crowd. And Steve turned back to the girl, who was staring at him a little surprised.

            “Thanks,” she whispered.

            “No problem,” he smiled, not really sure what else to say. “Can I get you a drink?”

            “No, I,” she paused, looking embarrassed. “I don’t drink.”

            “I believe they serve tea,” Steve hummed. “Would that be better?”

            She nodded, warily. He wondered if she felt the spark too. If her parents had ever mentioned the airport hug they had shared.

            “Do I know you?” she asked softly, jostling Steve from his thoughts.

            He turned to her, biting his lip. “I think so. But we were kids. Toddlers, actually.”

            “In an airport,” she muttered.

            “Yeah,” he smiled back nervously. “In an airport.”

            “I hugged you for ten minutes,” she smiled softly.

            “My dad said it was thirty.”

            She bit back a laugh, staring at him gently. Fondly. He smiled at her, releasing an odd breath. He had never felt like this before. So drawn to a person. But then again, he’d felt this a toddler.

            “I never got your name,” he hummed back.

            “Hannah,” she offered gently. “Hannah Rosswell.”

            “Steve Harrington,” he stated back.

            Hannah was nice, and they talked for he rest of night until a drink Tommy needed to be taken home. Hannah had come with friends who were beyond drunk. Since they were in hotels near each other, Steve walked her and Tommy back.

            “Tomorrow?” Steve asked Hannah as Tommy practically hung off his shoulders.

            “Tomorrow,” Hannah nodded and entered her hotel.

Steve couldn’t help but beam as he dragged Tommy back to their shared hotel room.

\---------------------------------------------------

            “Do you live in New York?” Steve asked as they waited for their food.

            They had chosen some place called the Hard Rock Café, and they had been told the burgers there were amazing. Not to mention, it was a fun place with lots of music and occasionally a place were musicians would come to play. There wasn’t anyone scheduled at the time, but it was still interesting to see the place.

            “No,” Hannah shook her head. “Just here for senior week. I live in Virginia.”

            “Indiana,” Steve grinned back. “What brought your class to New York? Surely there is something fun to do in Virginia. Isn’t that what most people do?”

            “I can shoot that right back at you,” Hannah hummed. “Why not stay in Indiana?”

            Steve grinned. He couldn’t help himself. There was just something about her.

            “Wasn’t my idea,” Steve hummed. “Somebody got the idea and people all over the school saved up money for this trip. You know how it is.”

            Hannah hummed. “Some rich kid in my school decided to fund the trip for _everyone_ so I just _had_ to go.”

            “Your friends sound like jerks,” Steve muttered as the waiter placed their food down for them.

            “Yeah, well, one of them is my cousin,” Hannah grumbled bitterly. “And I’m not allowed to have a _life_ without her. My parents all but hired her to make sure I actually got out and about. She’s dictated my life for as long as I can remember. She chose my friends, my clothes, my way of studying. Everything. Because I wasn’t _perfect_ enough for my parents.”

            “Then it’s a good thing she isn’t here,” Steve grinned. “And forget your parents. You’re perfect just the way you are.”

            Hannah blushed at that but dove into her burger. They changed the subject after that. They talked about activities they like, and their favorite subjects. They didn’t talk about the future. Because, though neither will admit it, they don’t want the day to end.

            But soon, after a day of sight seeing, they found themselves walking back to their hotel. Cabs were expensive, so those were out of the question, and they weren’t the only people walking either. They were minding their own business, laughing and goofing off. Occasionally ducking into a souvenir shop. Steve couldn’t remember when the last time was he had been this giddy with another person.

            “How sweet,” an old woman cooed, causing both Steve and Hannah to jump from where they were waiting to cross the street. “Oh! I do apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

            “No, it’s fine,” Hannah gushed, a little embarrassed.

            “I was just saying you two looked cute,” the woman beamed.

            “Oh, no,” Steve shook his head quickly. “We aren’t together.”

            “A shame,” the woman donned a sad smile. “It’s rare to find two people who are actually soulmates together.”

            “Soulmates?” Steve and Hannah said at the same time.

            “Of course,” the old woman was beaming again as she grabbed the wrists that were touching each other. “See?”

            At first, there wasn’t anything. But then a string seemed to stretch from Hannah’s pinky to his own. A red string.

            “This is a red string of fate,” she smiled at them. “It is a marker that very few people can see, but it symbolizes the link between two people. The link of a soulmates. And now the two of you will be able to see them.”

            She released their hands, but neither of them was willing to drop their hand. They simply eyed the string that bound them together by their pinkys. Steve, who was used to the supernatural, took a step away. They watched as the string extended and shrunk as he moved back and forth.

            “I hope the two of you cherish each other,” the old woman turned and walked away.

            Neither Steve nor Hannah knew what to make of this new information, but they walked back to their hotel rooms in a daze. Tommy, who was not drunk this time, but clearly had a good time, greeted Steve with a wave as he pulled out microwavable mac n’ cheese.

            “How was your date?”

            Steve knew it was teasing, but he tensed, glancing back at his finger. The red string wasn’t visible at first, but it showed up as Steve thought about it.

            “It wasn’t a date,” Steve tried to school his voice. “But it was nice.”

            “I will never understand why you decided to slow things down,” Tommy huffed as he watched Steve grab a pack of ramen.

            “Because the last relationship where I rushed things ended up in my face,” Steve stated flatly.

            “True,” Tommy stated. “But you also became friends with Jonathan Byers, who started dating your ex-girlfriend before you really broke up. Pretty sure that is against the Bro Code.”

            “Yeah,” Steve hummed. “But I’m pretty sure I broke the Bro Code too. You know. When I ditched you for Nancy. Forgive and forget man.”

            “True. True,” Tommy grinned as he shoveled mac n’ cheese in his mouth. “You’re still my Bro though.”

            Steve laughed at that and finished making his ramen.

            He and Tommy were finally settling down for the night, well, at one in the morning, when there was a hesitant knock at the door.

            “If it’s Carol, tell her to back off,” Tommy buried himself in his hotel bed blankets.

            Steve scoffed and made for the door. And then he stopped, because his string was tugging him towards the door. Staring at it for a few seconds, Steve vaulted towards the door and ripped it open.

            “Steve.”

            Steve quickly pulled Hannah into his arms and cradled her to his chest as she sobbed. Tommy came into the room a few minutes later, took one look at the situation, and turned right back into to the bedroom.

            “She won’t leave me alone,” Hannah sniffed. “She kept demanding where I was. Then she called my house and my parents _scolded_ me for not being with my cousin all day. I just want to have a day to myself. Why does someone else get to dictate my life.”

            Steve shut the door and brought Hannah to the couch. He had a feeling that this whole _cousin control_ thing went deeper than they thought.

            “Let’s sneak out tomorrow,” Steve whispered in her ear. “And we’ll get your stuff, and you can stay here. Then we’ll figure out what to do when the week ends.”

            Hannah nodded and curled further into Steve’s chest. He hugged her for the rest of the night.

\-----------------------

            Tommy was a blessing wrapped in freckles. There was _no way_ they would have gotten Hannah’s stuff if Tommy hadn’t distracted Hannah’s cousin and her friends. But they managed to grab everything and Tommy was making out with Hannah’s cousin when they were sneaking out. Steve managed to signal Tommy and they were gone, once more locked away in the hotel room.

            Then they were hitting the streets and checking out more shops and sites in no time. Tommy had listened to the “Airport Hug” story with amusement in his eyes. Now the three of them were hitting the streets, and there was an odd giddiness in Tommy.

            “What’s up with you?” Steve questioned his friend as they looked at weird snow globes in a souvenir shop.

            “Nothing,” Tommy grinned back. “Just nice, you know.”

            “What’s nice,” Steve pressed.

            “You haven’t ditched me for this girl yet,” Tommy stated back and lifted a snow globe with a baseball player inside. “It’s nice.”

            Steve watched as Tommy put down the snow globe and walked over to where Hannah had found bobble heads. Steve couldn’t remember the last time Tommy had approved of a girl he actually liked. He just had to remember that Tommy was his friend. They needed each other.

            “We should totally see the statue of Liberty,” Tommy grinned. “Maybe they are still letting people over.”

            Steve grinned at the two and asked the store keeper for directions. They bought snacks, not sure how long the line would be, and waited till almost sunset to get to the statue. But it was worth it to see the sunset over the ocean.

            They were just getting back to the hotel when Carol suddenly stormed up to them and slapped Tommy across the face.

            “How dare you!” she screamed at him.

            “How dare I what!” he shot back. “What was that for?”

            “Room.” Steve stepped forward at the hotel clerks glare. “Now.”

            Hannah and Steve found themselves awkwardly making ramen as they listened to Tommy and Carol yell at each other in the other room.

            “I’m sorry,” Hannah whispered.

            “This isn’t your fault,” Steve stated back. “This was there own fault. They got into a fight a few months ago and never talked it out. If they aren’t making out by the end of the night then at least by the end of the week.”

            Hannah nodded, though she wasn’t entirely convinced.

            “Come on,” he tugged her back to the couch. “Let’s play twenty questions. I want to know more about you.”

            Later that night, Tommy and Carol came back out of the room leaning into each other. Both looked relieved. But Steve and Hannah only had eyes for the red string that connected the pinkys of the newly restored couple.

\--------------------------------

            The week went on like that, and soon there was a day left before they had to separate. They had managed to avoid Hannah’s cousin. Carol and Tommy were back together. And they hadn’t had any encounters with Billy Hargrove. Things were relatively okay. Of course, two of those things had to come crashing down at the same time as they group found themselves getting lunch.

            “Well, well, well,” a voice cooed tauntingly. “If it isn’t King Steve. Or should I say princess?”

            Billy Hargrove sat there with a girl on his arm. Not just any girl, Hannah’s cousin. And where Billy looked teasing, Hannah’s cousin looked furious.

            “What are you doing here?” Hannah’s cousin hissed. “Where the heck have you been?”

            Hannah seemed to shrink back from her cousin.

            “What do you want, Hargrove?” Tommy demanded.

            “Well we just happened to notice you were on a double date,” Billy grinned at them. “We thought we could join you. Make it a triple.”

            “That be nice if we were actually on a date,” Carol shot back. “But as it happens, we aren’t on a date.”

            “Ah come on,” Billy’s grin was shark like now. “We’re all friends now, and Sadie here missed her cousin. I’m sure there is no harm here.”

            “Your parents are furious,” Sadie snapped at Hannah. “They’ve already decided to revoke your college fund. They don’t think you are ready for the outside world.”

            At that, Steve stood up and got in Sadie’s face. “Then it’s a good think they aren’t the ones who will be paying for Hannah to go to college,” Steve snapped. “Hannah won’t be going home with you. I think you’ve had enough of ruining someone else’s life.”

            “Is there a problem here,” a waiter came up to them.

            “Yeah, actually, there is,” Tommy snapped. “We were just trying to enjoy our drinks why we waited for our food, and this dumb couple came up and started to harass us.”

            The waiter turned to Billy and Sadie. “I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.”

            “Why is that?” Billy was still grinning. “We just want to enjoy lunch with our friends.”

            “Well they clearly don’t want to have lunch with you,” the waiter snapped back. “So I suggest you either wait to be seated, and it will be away from these people. Or you can leave the premises.”

            Billy grabbed the guy’s arm. “That’s not happening.”

            “I do believe it is,” an older voice said. “You see. I am the manager, and you just attacked my staff. So your options now are, leave, or I call the cops.

            Billy scowled, but he dragged Sadie out of the restaurant. The manager gave them their meal for free, but the four agreed to at least heavily tip their waiter. And after a long debate, they were checking out of their hotel early and going home in Steve’s car.

            “You didn’t have to do any of that,” Hannah whispered. “You could have just left me.”

            “That isn’t happening,” Steve whispered back. Tommy and Carol were asleep in the back seat, so Steve locked his pinky around Hannah’s. “We’re soulmates. I’m not just going to leave you.”

            Hannah just kind of stared at their pinkies for a moment. “I’ve never been without my cousin’s words hanging over me.”

            “Welcome to freedom,” Steve teased. “It’s full of six kids, two idiots currently in the backseat, my ex and her new boyfriend, a protective police chief, and the kindest mother you are ever going to meet.”

            “What?”

            Steve unlocked their hands and fished for his wallet. Hannah marveled at the picture he had with the Monster Hunting Party.

            “Nancy is my ex, but we’re just friends now,” Steve stated. “Tommy never really liked her, and we actually fought about me dating her. But the relationship wasn’t healthy, for either of us. Tommy can be a jerk, but he’s a pretty good judge of a girl’s character. Good thing he likes you.”

            Hannah seemed startled by this fact and jumped when Steve linked their pinkies again. They both could feel the red string between them.

            “I’ll buy whatever you need,” Steve stated softly. “Unless you want to go home and get your stuff.”

            Hannah shook her head furiously. “Everything at home just reminds me of Sadie,” she stated. “She literally dictated my entire life. I want to do something for myself for once. Choose my own path, clothes, life, hobbies. I want to be me.”

            Steve locked their hands together this time. “Okay.”

\-------------------------------

            Time passed and the kids took to Hannah. Hannah and Steve never did mention their new power. Nor did they mention the string between Hopper and Joyce. Or Jonathan and Nancy. Or Mike and El. Or even the flickering string between Max and Lucas. They wondered what that last one meant though. But a few months later saw the two moving out to Chicago. Steve to train to be an officer, and Hannah for school. They were sharing an apartment with Tommy and Carol. And things were okay.

            Until a knock came on the door. Two years after they had settled in Chicago.

            “Can I help you, officers?” Steve asked the men in confusion.

            “We hope so,” the officer grumbled. “We’re looking for a girl. Her name is Hannah Rosswell, and we were told you knew her.”

            “I do,” Steve nodded back. “She’s one of my house mates. Has she done something wrong?”

            “Her parents said she ran away,” the second officer stated. “Her cousin claims she ran away with you.”

            Steve shrugged. “I guess it could be considered running away, but she wasn’t a minor at the time. She made the decision to leave on her own.”

            “Can we speak to Hannah ourselves?” the first officer growled.

            “Yeah,” Steve moved to check his watch. “She should be home soon. She’s attending the University of Illinois right now. Should be back in ten minutes or so. Would you like to stay?”

            “That would be nice,” the second officer, obviously the kinder, went to the table Steve motioned too. “We appreciate this.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Steve hummed. “Can I ask what the parents said? I am training to be an officer if that helps any.”

            “Her parents claim she ran away in New York,” the second officer stated.

            “True,” Steve nodded and began to prepare coffee. “Anything else.”

            “She had a fight with her cousin before running away and leaving her parents with no clue as to where she had gone,” the first grumbled out. “She was being irresponsible.”

            Steve had to stop.

            “That’s not at all what happened,” Steve growled out. “We were getting lunch when her cousin, Sadie, walked in with her recent boyfriend and started to harass and threaten Hannah. Realizing she was in trouble, my friends and I tried to get her out of the situation. The manager of the place we ate helped us.”

            “Was there any alcohol?” the first officer asked.

            “My friend Tommy had some,” Steve stated, hands gripping the counter. “But we had only just gotten our drinks when this happened. Hannah doesn’t even drink.”

            “Steve? What’s going on?”

            Needless to say, the strong woman Hannah had become shown through as she growled at the police men through the whole interrogation. She made it quite clear she didn’t want anything to do with her parents or her cousin. The officers were gone within the next hour.

            Steve wished he could say that was the end of it. But they had a two month gap before anything bad happened. By that time, Steve and Hannah had decided to start dating about three months ago, neither had deemed it important to tell the officers. They hadn’t started dating before because neither Hannah or Steve wanted to be tied down by a red string.

            But the visit happened after Steve’s graduation from the police academy. The four had just had lunch to celebrate, and they were walking up the stairs to get to their apartment. And there was an older couple banging on their door.

            Hannah tensed instantly.

            “Who are you?” Tommy demanded, walking up to the couple with Carol. “What do you want?”

            “Where is _our_ daughter?” the man demanded.

            Hannah scoffed, quite loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. Steve kept his arm around Hannah, even as her parents glared at him. And Hannah glared right back.

            “Get out,” Hannah growled. “And don’t come back.”

            “Hannah,” and that set Steve off as her father spoke. It was as if he was speaking to a toddler and not the 21 year old woman in front of him. “Stop being irrational. Now, come home.”

            “Pretty sure you are blocking the door to _home_ ,” Hannah shot back. “And if you don’t leave, we’ll call the police.”

            “Technically speaking,” Steve stated, “I am the police.”

            “Enough, Hannah,” her father barked. “Quite behaving like a child!”

            Hannah scoffed again and spun away to go to the payphone. But her father grabbed her arm and yanked her back. When Steve tried to grab the man, he punched Steve in the face. That was all Steve needed.

            “Mr. Rosswell, I am afraid you are under arrest for assaulting an officer,” Steve stated as he pulled out his cuffs. It was a good thing he got that job at the Chicago police department so that he could wait for Hannah to finish school.

            “You were serious?” Mr. Rosswell demanded.

            This was not how Steve wanted to meet his future father-and-mother-in-law. But beggers can’t be choosers. Steve had no problem with locking up Mr. Rosswell. And Carol, the wonderful woman that she was, had no problem with dishing into Mrs. Rosswell. Steve was really proud of his girlfriend too.

            He held her tight, just like he had in that airport when they were toddlers.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not post anything tomorrow. Things have been pretty busy. So just hold your horses my friends.


End file.
